


Air & Fire

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angels, Fire, Gen, Video, air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Master and Doctor ~ They are like air and fire. Who will win?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Air & Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been into angels and I am still in master/13 mood, but I miss also past versions of them. So, I found the song and I made the vid :)


End file.
